Louis-Auguste Xavier de La Tour d'Auvergne
Louis-Auguste Xavier '''(March 21st, 1738 - Present) is a Grandelumierian nobleman and courtier. The current head of the House of La Tour d'Auvergne, He holds the title Duc de Bouillon. He is the only child of his late father Auguste Cesare-Francois de La Tour d'Auvergne, and his late mother Marie Louise Marguerite de Rochechouart de Mortemart. He is most skilled at literature, music, and design. Born in the Chateau d'Argenteuil in 1738, he has been observed surrounding himself with a large amount of courtiers his age in the Imperial Court. Besides a select few older courtiers who he greatly admires, such as Louis Paul Jules de Rochechouart de Mortemart, who he greatly sees as a fatherhood figure. Early Life '''Birth Louis-Auguste Xavier was born on a chilly September night. He was born to Auguste Cesare-Francois de La Tour d'Auvergne and Marie Louise Marguerite de La Tour d'Auvergne. Sadly, shortly after giving birth his mother passed away. A few days after his birth, being the only child to the couple, he was given the title Duc de Fronsac. The birthing bed, splayed with blood, was an upsetting sight for the private birth. His father would have much hatred for him as his father believed that he was the reason of his mother's death. When the governess offered to show Auguste to his father, her utterly refused and walked out of the room. The news of what happened at the birth quickly spread, his relatives from his mother's side being greatly upset with the news. Many nobles like his father didn't even want to see him as a toddler. Auguste would grow up with having little to no attention. Early Childhood ''' As a young child, Auguste grew up alone. His father often avoiding him. After being offered to his father he was quickly sent alway with his governess. His governess being of lower noble birth and in her early forties. He spent most of his time with his governess and never had a chance to be around any children. He soon started calling his governess a friend, and yearning only to be with her. His father soon starting going to court more often, usually to get alway from his son. Even though being born in Argenteuil, he wouldn't truly see the Chateau until his father started to become ill. '''Education Young Louis began his education at age 3, he would be tutored by private tutors in his father's Château. He would continue his education until he reached the age of 16. Auguste had much passion for geography, music, politics, and literature. However, he misbehaved quite a lot in class. His tutors thought it was mainly due to him trying to get his fathers attention. Poor Auguste never even knew the reason his father disliked him so much. Always asking extraneous questions in class about his father. One of the only differences about Auguste and his father was the fact that Auguste dreaded sports, and refused to play them. His father in the day however had much passion for sports and enjoyed playing them. Others however never saw any other differences. As Auguste Matured, and became the Duc de Bouillon. He started gaining a heavy passion for architecture. It was mostly quite odd for a noble of high blood to have passion for architecture, and building design, therefore Auguste kept his passion a secret. At age 12, he would have made his first simple Château design. Life at Château de Thouar ''' Auguste's life at his father's chateau was quite plain. Auguste however loved the chateau's vast mazes and gardens and would spend hours outside playing by himself. He would at times even wander around, sometimes accidentally walking into the forest humming a tune. His governess saw how unsocial Auguste was and tried hard to make him and his life more social. Always encouraging him to be more social. He had an endless amount of toys in his rooms, and would usually lock himself in them to be by himself. In the year of 1753, the Château de Thouar burnt to the ground, along with the garden that surrounded it. At the time Auguste's father was at court, and Auguste along with his cousins was moved to the still in construction Château de La Touraille. There, they would practice ball room dancing, music, and play their games in the forest. The construction of the Château de La Touraille, would finish a year later. Adolescence Personality and Appearance '''Appearance His appearance was one to be admired, but was neglected. On the day of his birth, many of the present nobles had went to tell his father that he should be proud of his new handsome young son. His father however refused to see any sort of potential within him. He was born with a light blond hair, and dark bushy eyebrows. Some saw him as an angel, many however saw him as a disgrace. For he had so called "''killed''" his mother. He resembled more of his mother, but many said he was a great combination of both. Auguste's other features such as his eyes were fairly average, being very slightly slanted with a light brown color. His mouth of the rare average size, and of a light pink color. His mouth, nose and hair therefore rendered him a "young beauty." ''With no competition from any siblings, none would be able to compare him with kin, until his dear cousins came along. '''Personality ' Issue * Sophie-Antoinette Claudine, Mademoiselle de Bouillon (December 4, 1754 - Present) * Marie-Eloise Pauline, Mademoiselle de Fronsac (November 15, 1755 - Present) * Stillborn Daughter (May 13, 1757) Titles and Styles Titles and Styles * 21 September 1737 - 16 December 1757 Sa Grâce, Duc de Fronsac * '''16 December 1757 - Present '''Sa Gráce, Duc de Bouillon Category:House La Tour d'Auvergne Category:Imperial Court Category:18th Century Births Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Grandelumierian Dukes Category:Births at Argenteuil